world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Nullar Feels Jam 1
03:56 -- conciseTactician CT began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 15:56 -- 03:56 CT: GREETINGS, Nullar, I BELIEVE it is about time we SPOKE. 03:57 AG: oh is that so 03:57 AG: well holy shit let me clear my fucking calendar for the almighty balish who has graciously deemed to gift me his presence 03:58 CT: Sure, SIMPLY about the Thief, I would offer a word of CUATION. 03:58 AG: holy shit 03:58 AG: first of all fuck off, I'm really sick of everyone and their lusii spying on me 03:59 CT: Excues you? I am SORRY I have not been AROUND as much as I would LIKE, but that is hardly worth such a RESPONSE. 03:59 AG: second of all I'm not fucking retarded okay, I know these people are trouble. I think I'm probably doing a little better than you figuring out which ones are the most trouble, too. 03:59 AG: ]:<<<<> 04:00 CT: What? 04:00 AG: HGU HCIHW TRAP ]:< 04:00 CT: Oh, yea, I also think we should REDIRECT our effort to FOCUS on RC, now that you MENTION it. 04:00 CT: Are you ALRIGHT? You seem rather TESTY. 04:01 CT: And this is COMING from someone who has a DRONE lurking around in his world. 04:01 AG: whatevr, forget it 04:01 AG: what do you have to say about the thief, I have shit to do 04:02 AG: ((she says, while twiddling her thumbs and staring at her computer with her legs propped up on the desk)) 04:03 CT: Simply not to TRUST him, he's hurt people BEFORE, and he will AGAIN. 04:03 CT: Libby has told me WHAT HAPPENED between those three, and it is NOT PRETTY. 04:04 AG: . . . . 'libby'? 04:04 CT: Ah, right, that is what SO goes by, a NICKNAME of sorts? 04:04 CT: It's weird, I THOUGHT so as well. 04:05 CT: But with HUMAN names like 'Kate' and 'Beau', not TOO farfetched, I think. 04:05 AG: so's the not-oracle, I take it? 04:05 AG: man you know what's awesome lately, people just saying shit and saying shit and expecting me to just guess what the fuck they're talking about 04:05 CT: Right, have you not SPOKEN to her yet? 04:06 AG: no I wonder why ]:<> 04:06 CT: I MUST get you INTRODUCED, I'm sure she would LOVE to speak to you. 04:06 AG: hoh wow is that so 04:07 AG: how about fuck that, with a side of fuck her, with an extra topping of she knows what she did 04:07 CT: What ARE you talking ABOUT? Libby is the one that is ACTUALLY on our SIDE, Nullar. 04:08 AG: your side maybe 04:08 AG: whatever, like I said I have shit to do so could you hurry this up 04:08 AG: what did the thief do exactly 04:08 AG: and what do you think he's up to now 04:08 CT: Well, I SUPPOSE it is more to the BI- er- Witch's fault than ANY. 04:10 CT: APPARENTLY, the Witch was matched with the Thief, by CASTE, but when she chose ANOTHER, or when ANOTHER did something, that SPECIES is weird, rather than take Libby, the Thief tore out her EYES. 04:10 AG: then they all played a game together? that's some stupid shit if I ever heard it 04:11 AG: well not that this is a normal game but w/e 04:11 CT: Yes, it is all very PETTY. 04:11 AG: is that it 04:11 CT: The Thief is PROBABLY still messing around in the HUMAN session, SINCE you asked. Why do you CARE? 04:12 AG: you know, I just think it's really fucking hilarious that you think you found the one person you can trust in that supposedly shitty screwed up session full of awful murderers and whores 04:13 CT: The ONE Person? A Person, Nullar, that is what I FOUND here, another ALLY to help us beat the GAME and rid- 04:14 CT: Er, Beat the GAME and rid ourselves of the Thief and the Pink One, that's what I was GOING to say. 04:15 AG: you know balish 04:15 AG: maybe you just shouldn't even bother trolling me if all you're going to do is lie 04:15 AG: ((apparently null says 'you know' a lot when she's mad)) 04:15 CT: He, FINE, you caught me there. 04:16 CT: Well... 04:17 CT: I'm not really SURE how to PUT this so that is MAKES SENSE, but the REWARD we recieve for beating the game is a RELEASE from death. 04:17 AG: for us? or for your stupid oracle? ]:<> 04:17 CT: For us, Libby and her group ALREADY beat the game, I THINK. 04:18 CT: And COME NOW Nullar, stupid? You KNOW how I feel about insults. 04:19 AG: oh so you object to the STUPID part but not the YOUR part huh?! 04:19 CT: Er. 04:19 AG: man, fuck you balish 04:19 CT: Hm, I GUESS not. 04:19 CT: Excuse you? 04:20 AG: I have to go return some videotapes 04:20 CT: What is your PROBLEM today? 04:20 CT: No 04:20 AG: feel free to not message me again 04:20 CT: No, no, NO. 04:20 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 16:20 -- 04:20 CT: Nullar, I refuse to let you LEAVE on that. 04:21 AG: ((nullar sits impetuously at her computer and refuses to answer, languidly pretending to file her claws with an invisible nail file)) 04:21 CT: Are you REALLY not going to SAY ANYTHING? 04:21 CT: I COULD check on you , you KNOW. The GAME lets me DO THAT. 04:21 AG: ((biiiiiiig old fake yawn)) 04:22 CT: She was right, wasn't SHE? 04:22 AG: ((various rude gestures)) 04:22 CT: Oh, by the GLUB, I thought it was a BLUFF. 04:23 CT: FINE, Nullar, I ADMIT, I am CURRENTLY pursuing a FLUSHED relationship with Libby, er, SO, gah, The Not-Oracle. 04:23 CT: And that makes you ANGRY, doesn't it. 04:24 CT: She was RIGHT, damn IT. 04:24 AG: ((null starts to type things and then deletes them P: )) 04:25 AG: what do you care anyway 04:25 AG: i mean you obviously don't 04:25 CT: I thought it was a BLUFF. 04:26 AG: I don't know what the fuck you're talking about but I mean you could have fucking asked couldn't you 04:26 CT: To paint you with feelings would give her the UPPER HAND, having that much power over you. 04:26 AG: 'oh hey I'm cross species flirting like that idiot tlaloc, how do you feel about this' 04:26 AG: 'oh you think I'm a moron? oh that's cool' 04:27 CT: I didn't KNOW what was HAPPENING until the feelings where THERE. 04:27 AG: well congratulations 04:27 CT: You don't just TURN it ON, do you? 04:27 CT: It just... HAPPENS, UNCONTROLLED. 04:27 CT: I 04:27 CT: I want to HEAR it from you. 04:28 AG: fuck you, balish I'm not doing this 04:28 AG: not now, not ever 04:28 CT: Is that why you TOLERATED my whining? 04:29 CT: ALLOWED my idiotic urge of CONTROL effect you? 04:29 CT: Nullar, PLEASE. 04:29 AG: I didn't tolerate you jackass, I liked it. I like listening to you talk, I like hearing about the interesting life you lead and hate. 04:29 AG: We were friends. 04:29 CT: Were? 04:29 AG: But apparently not friends enough for you to tell me anything that you were going through until it was too late. 04:29 CT: I wanted to PROTECT you. 04:30 CT: I WANT to protect you. 04:30 AG: well, good fucking job, you seem to be the only one hurting me right now 04:31 CT: I'll FIX it, please Nullar, TALK to me, I can't HANDLE this right now. 04:31 AG: what will you fix, holy shit 04:31 AG: I don't want your consolation prize pity 04:31 CT: CONSOLATION? 04:31 AG: I don't want you to try to force something because you think I'll feel bad 04:31 AG: this is just how it is, sucks for me 04:32 CT: Nullar, you are one of the TWO PEOPLE right now who I CARE about how they FEEL. 04:32 AG: the maroonblood gets the short end of the stick yet again, what a surprise 04:32 CT: Want to know WHY? 04:32 AG: probably not 04:33 CT: Because I THOUGHT of you as my moiral, that's WHY. 04:33 CT: I STILL do. 04:34 AG: holy fucking SHIT balish 04:34 AG: some fucking moirail, you won't even talk to! 04:34 AG: who has to find out about you getting a matesprit from someone else!!! 04:35 CT: She's not my MATESPRIT, Nullar, we are currently FLUSHED for one another. 04:35 AG: this is HCUS GNIKCUF TIHS. 04:35 AG: I t'nac laed htiw siht thgir won 04:36 CT: Please, Nullar, I CAN'T leave this be. 04:36 CT: You and Libby are ALL I HAVE right now, that's IT, keeping me grounded, KEEPING ME FUCKINGGGGGgggggg 04:39 AG: nonononon I'm not doing this right now 04:39 AG: you know balish maybe if you had come to me first thing and said 'hey there's this girl I think is cute' I could've fucking dealt with it and just stepped aside 04:39 AG: but this is BULLSHIT 04:39 AG: how I found out was bullshit and to be quite honest it's tantamount to betrayal! 04:39 CT: You're right. 04:40 CT: You're RIGHT, and I'm an IDIOT. 04:40 AG: and I don't know how you expect me to just be okay with it because OH COOL WE CAN BE MOIRAILS NOW when I was pretty FUCKING DEAD SET ON MATESPRITS FINALLY 04:40 AG: ugh red tears in my keyboard JUST TAHW I GNIKCUF DEEN 04:41 CT: I don't know how to ACT around OTHERS, I saw the pale feelings as ONE WAY, and DIDN'T think about what you FELT. 04:42 AG: look 04:42 AG: balish I just 04:42 AG: I just can't do this right now 04:42 AG: please just leave me alone for a little while, I have to process this 04:42 AG: and see if I'm even okay with being moirails or if we just need to go our separate ways once this game is over 04:43 CT: I can TRY. 04:44 CT: Please, if not for ME, than for YOURSELF, stay safe. Don't TRUST the Witch she cares NOT about anyone else. 04:44 AG: maybe she just wants her fucking matesprit back have you ever thought of that 04:44 AG: you made a promise and now you're too busy flirt larping to even follow through on it! 04:44 CT: Oh? Is that why she THREATENED to kill you? 04:45 AG: I would threaten to kill people for you. 04:45 AG: I.... I would have, I mean. 04:45 AG: I... I have to go, balish 04:45 AG: bye 04:45 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 16:45 --